


Lemon and Mint (Tastes So Sweet)

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jun starts as a third wheel but it doesnt last, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Smut, Unnamed Creepy Alpha, kinda angsty, unexpected presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: When Soonyoung suddenly presents, Jun finds himself wishing his own dynamic was different.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Lemon and Mint (Tastes So Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I just have one fic left from Tumblr to transfer over. I say this every time, but this actually was one of my favorite pieces to write. Inspired by the pictures from the Teen,Age photoshoot

Jun knows the moment he steps into the apartment that something’s wrong. Two things tip him off: the living room, which is usually occupied by either Seokmin or Soonyoung lounging on the couch and watching anime, is empty; and a cloud of lemon and mint hits him in the face when he gets inside. He calls out for either of them but gets no response, and it's when he's set his backpack down in the hall that Seokmin appears for the first time.

“Jun, thank god.” He watches Seokmin’s shoulders relax from being raised a second ago.

“Is everything ok?” He asks, another strong wave of the sweet smell from earlier passing under his nose. Jun has to stop himself from drooling.

“It’s…” Seokmin pauses, fidgeting with his clothes. Jun looks down at the alpha’s casual outfit of a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants, his eyes catching on the prominent, large wet spot right above his knee. “Soonyoung went into heat.”’

“He… heat?”

“Yeah,” Seokmin nods, “I was as surprised as you are. I could've sworn he was a beta.”

Jun takes another deep breath, musk mixing with lemon now and sticking on his tongue. He opens his eyes to find Seokmin staring, “How are you doing?”

“I’m ok, for now.” Contradictory to his words, Jun can tell by Seokmin’s scent that he is very on edge. Most alphas presented with the same situation would be completely consumed by lust at this point, getting territorial and possessive over the unclaimed omega nearby. Judging by his sweaty, uneasy state, not to mention the dark patch against his leg, Jun can tell that Soonyoung had already gotten ahold of Seokmin, and not just physically.

“I need your help though.”

Jun finds himself sitting at the end of Sooyoung's bed, watching him in a more intimate state than ever before. The boy was completely naked and spread out on his sheets, his skin shining from hours of sweating and leaking slick. Every time he whines and squirms, something shifts in Jun’s stomach and he has to swallow back a whine of his own as heat begins to pool between his legs.

Since he was a beta, Seokmin had asked him to help for Sooyoung's first heat. As a young alpha, he’d never seen or helped someone go through a heat before. At least with Jun there, there was a lower chance of anyone getting hurt or something worse happening. He was there to moderate, basically, which led him sitting off to the side while Seokmin pins Soonyoungs hands up by his head, kissing down his neck, and whispering things into his ear that Jun can’t hear from where he is.

Soonyoung presenting as an omega had caught them both off guard, but Seokmin had the sense to run to the store before Soonyoung’s heat got too strong to pick up supplies. As Seokmin leads Soonyoung through his heat blind, the alpha occasionally asks Jun for something from the plastic bag on the floor: water, snacks, lube- even though they both can see just how wet Soonyoung already was. Jun can't help but feel somewhat left out. Even though he'd never really felt interested in Seokmin or Soonyoung, they’d always just been three best friends, rooming together in an apartment to avoid high residential costs at university. But now it's getting harder for him to ignore the burning wish to be in either place.

He wanted to take Seokmin’s place above Soonyoung, to trap him between his arms and force his legs to stay spread with his knees. He wanted to lick, bite, suck on every inch of the omega’s skin to taste every part of him possible, especially the sweetest taste from between his thighs, and drink until Soonyoung had nothing left to give. He wanted to pull moans and whines from the deepest parts of the omega while he praised him, whispering and growling in his ear that he was being so good, so eager to please and perfect. He especially wanted to bury himself deep inside Soonyoung, forcing him to take Jun’s length until he bottomed out completely. Jun never thought he'd feel disappointed at the fact that he couldn't knot.

But he also wanted to be under Seokmin, under the same loving care and attention he was focusing on Soonyoung. Under Seokmin’s soft hands, wrapped around him and stroking in a gentle steady rhythm, until he was begging Seokmin for more, to please- go faster. He wanted to feel Seokmin’s lips suck the angles in his collarbones, following his jawline until he reached the spot right over his pulse and bit down, hard enough to suck blue and purple up to the surface to stain for days to come. He wanted Seokmin to hold him down, by the shoulders, by the hips, by the thighs, and take whatever he wanted from him. He wanted to be forced to submit by the alpha he knew Seokmin could be.

It was also getting harder to ignore how strained he feels in his jeans, and when Soonyoung comes for the fifth time in a row, flushed and crying and trembling in the aftershocks of overstimulation, Jun has to excuse himself to get some fresh air.

He realizes something else is wrong two days later when he’s sitting inside a coffee shop, trying to read a book. Soonyoung was reaching the end of his heat and was sated for longer periods of time now, so Jun had the opportunity to escape the apartment while both Seokmin and Soonyoung slept. There's still traces of Sooyoung's smell surrounding him, and occasionally Jun would breathe in only to be reminded by a small whiff of lemon what was waiting for him back at the apartment. Thinking about it again makes his stomach turn in the warm way he has gotten familiar with, and Jun fidgets in his seat, trying to get comfortable again.

Someone approaches his table and Jun knows without looking up from the pages that it's an alpha. Slowly, he raises his gaze to stare at the newcomer, automatically leaning back in defense when he realizes the man is staring down at him in what he feels is… hunger?

“What are you doing here by yourself?” The alpha asks and Jun frowns in response. He wasn't used to being approached by anyone in public, much less an alpha. He definitely had good looks going for him, but alphas tended to gravitate towards omegas based on scent alone, and betas were neutral in that category. That's how it was on campus at least.  
“Excuse me?” Jun asks, turning in his seat and crossing his arms to shield himself.

The alpha smiles and it makes Jun shiver, “How cute, playing coy. I asked,” he leans closer, and Jun wrinkles his nose at the accompanying musky pheromones that follow, “What’s a pretty little omega like you doing here all alone?”

His world freezes in an instant, and Jun can't seem to move or speak. Had the alpha just called him an omega? That was impossible, the man must have caught Soonyoung’s scent and thought it was coming from Jun. He’s about to inform the alpha about his mistake to get him to back off, or at least take a few steps backward, when an image of Soonyoung comes to mind. Soonyoung’s scent was strongest as he moaned and arched off the mattress, slick seeping from his hole and collecting in a puddle underneath him. Every time he would throw his head back, exposing his neck in complete submission. The thought still makes Jun’s stomach flip, but this time, it comes with the unfamiliar feeling of something dripping between his legs.

_Oh shit._

The alpha doesn't get another cocky remark out before Jun practically shoves him out of the way, only nearly remembering to gather his book off of the table. He runs all the way back to the apartment, barely processing anything except dodging pedestrians and where to turn. When he gets inside the door he’s panting and a sudden stomach cramp makes him drop to his knees, letting out a yelp as he hits the floor.

Seokmin finds him there, curled up in the entryway, clutching his stomach and crying. He smells like mint and distress, both stronger than he's ever produced before. Carefully Seokmin walks over, bending down to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jun jumps at the feeling, shivering for a second before whining and leaning back into the touch.

“Jun, what happened?”

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, gazing up at Seokmin, “I-I don’t know.”

Soonyoung has the answer. While Seokmin helps Jun to his feet, the omega enters the living room, still in a post-heat daze but beckoned forward by the new scent. He takes one look at Jun, inhales deeply, and turns back to Seokmin.

“I think he's presenting.”

“Oh my god,” Seokmin sighs, tightening his grip on Jun's waist, “Both of you?”

Soonyoung comes forward to support his left side, helping Seokmin bring Jun to his bedroom, “I was talking to Seungkwan earlier, he said sometimes omegas can set each other off with their heats. He thought that might have been what happened to me, so maybe I set Jun off too.”

Jun whines and turns his head to bury his nose in Seokmin’s neck, taking a deep breath for some comfort. Seokmin brings his free hand up to card through his hair, and Jun nearly melts under his touch, forcing Soonyoung to wrap both his arms around him to keep him standing.

It takes some effort, but Seokmin manages to get Jun into bed. Soonyoung starts gathering his blankets into a pile to make a nest, and Seokmin can't help but coo at the sight. He gets glared at in return.

“Don't give me that look, it's cute.”

Soonyoung huffs, “I'm just trying to make him comfortable. I literally just went through this, I know what he might need.”

Seokmin sighs, nodding to himself before leaning over to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek, “Maybe I should call Wonwoo, he could probably help Jun.”

The omega in question suddenly whimpers after being quiet for so long, and Seokmin quickly climbs onto the bed to lean over him. He brushes some hair away from Jun’s forehead and he whines again, reaching up to hold the alpha’s wrist. He's already beginning to sweat and his hands are shaking, meaning he was slipping into heat space faster than Soonyoung had.  
“It's probably from prolonged exposure to another omegas heat,” Seokmin thinks, focusing back on Jun’s glassy eyes.

“Please stay. I want you to help me through my first heat.” Jun tilts his head to look at Soonyoung, who had paused in the middle of kneading down a blanket. “I… I don't trust anyone like I trust you two.”

Seokmin caresses Jun’s cheek, leaning down to gently kiss his forehead before traveling down, peppering kisses across his face before finally moving to his lips. Jun whines, arching up into Seokmin and parting his lips to invite the alpha in. Before he can get too far, though, Seokmin pulls back, kissing the underside of his jaw before sitting up.

“Do you want us to take care of you, Junnie?” Seokmin coos, pulling Soonyoung forward by the wrist so he was resting on Jun’s other side. He carefully turns Jun onto his stomach and begins rubbing his shoulders and back, making the other boy moan and melt back into the relaxing motion.

“Y-yes, please.” He bites on his lip and ducks his head into the pillow when Soonyoung kneads further down, closer to his waist. When he reaches his hips, Soonyoung suddenly flattens his palms and presses down, preventing Jun from moving or squirming like he was before. Jun moans and buries his face into a blanket, going slack under the weight and rolling his hips down into the mattress.

“It's ok, Jun, you're safe.” Running his palm down Jun’s spine, Seokmin watches as he further relaxes under his touch, “We’ve got you, just focus on how you feel.”

More slick slides down his thigh and both Seokmin and Soonyoung groan, the younger omega momentarily letting go of Jun’s hips to work his jeans off. Once both Jun’s pants and underwear are off, Soonyoung settles back between his legs, his hands going straight to his ass. Slowly, Soonyoung spreads his cheeks apart to reveal his hole, wet and shiny with an abundance of slick. Soonyoung lets out a low growl at the sight that catches Seokmin’s attention, and, unintentionally, a deep growl from the alpha is released. Soonyoung immediately backs down, the omega submitting obediently under the authority of his alpha, and it's only when he leans over to lick at the underside of his chin that Seokmin feels the primitive urge to put both of them in their place ease.

“I know it's only been six hours, but I swear I could already cum again.” Soonyoung groans when he's back in his original place, spreading Jun’s ass again to present his hole. Seokmin can't help but grin, coming over to take a closer seat to both of them.

“Don't go back into heat, I really need your help here.”

“Would you two please stop talking and someone just fuck me already?” Jun interjects, arching his back further to properly present himself. Seokmin growls again, this time trying to see if he can get Jun to submit as Soonyoung had. The omega holds on, for now, so instead Seokmin leans over him to push down his shoulders, forcing Jun down onto his forearms.

“If you keep being rude, I'm going to tie you up and leave you here until your heat is over, understand? Only good omegas get what they want. Are you a good omega, Junnie?”  
Jun whimpers, shutting his eyes tight, “I'm a good omega, I promise. P-please, alpha.”

“That's more like it,” Seokmin sits up but keeps a firm arm on Jun’s shoulders to keep him pressed into the mattress. The alpha looks back up at Soonyoung, who had leaned closer while he was scolding Jun. He waits patiently until Seokmin gives him permission, and when he nods, Soonyoung dives in to start eagerly licking up the mess of slick Jun had made.  
Seokmin smiles and rubs a soothing hand down Jun’s spine when he cries out at the feeling of Soonyoungs tongue against him.

“Let's find out just how good of an omega you can be.”


End file.
